wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Windrider
**Windrider belongs to VanquishedHydra4484!! Backstory: Windrider of the SkyWings was working for the Hybrid Underground Community as a spy and an assassin. She was ordered to infiltrate the base of the Phantom Brotherhood, a group of dragons who believed that hybrids should not exist. She successfully gained entry into the inner workings of the Brotherhood, and became a member, but still reported back to the Hybrid Underground when she could. Several months later, her cover was blown when a guard by the name of Harpy spotted her leaving the base to go talk to members of the Hybrid Underground Community. When she got back, she was arrested, and brought before the leader of the Phantom Brotherhood, a SeaWing named Tidepool. She was taken to a cell and left in it for 363 days. On the 364th day, she was taken to the labs, where a SkyWing named Hellfire and his assistant, a SeaWing named Caiman, experimented on her after Hellfire found that she had gaps in her DNA, so they decided to fill the gaps with DNA from other animals and dragons. She eventually was altered so much that she didn't really look like a SkyWing anymore. She managed to escape the lab by snapping the chains. She stole a bunch of scrolls and notes that Hellfire took when he was experimenting on her. She escaped, but passed out when some guards began blowing fire at her, and the guards dumped her outside, where she woke up a couple of minutes later, and ran into the forest, hoping to escape. Soon after, she was found by a MudWing named Xanthous who had just stepped into the clearing when she ran in front of him. He treats her like a sister. Appearance: Windrider has dark red scales, with black fur, furry, blackish-red ears, and black claws and horns. She has giant wings, and a wolfish appearance, but still has the overall SkyWing body and facial shape. Personality: Like most SkyWings, Windrider is grumpy, sarcastic, and gruff with occasional bouts of rage. She can, however, be very caring when she isn't spouting insults like a drunken sloth. Abilities: Ability to breath underwater, ability to burn or freeze enemies by touching them, ability to withstand subzero temperatures, ability to go for long periods of time without water, ability to fly as fast(or faster) than the fastest SkyWing around, ability to turn invisible, shoot venom from her fangs, poison enemies with her tail, Frostbreath, Fire, ability to withstand lava and fire and not be burnt, ability to jump from high places when she isn't flying and land on her feet. Likes/Dislikes: Windrider likes being with other Hybrid Underground members, killing, and spouting insults for no reason. She dislikes Tidepool, the Phantom Brotherhood, Hellfire, Caiman, being experimented on, and being a prisoner. Relationships: Allies: Hybrid Underground Members, Xanthous, and Nightvoid Enemies: Tidepool, Phantom Brotherhood, Hellfire, Caiman. Interesting Facts: Her nicknames are Firemouth and Killer, both given because of her ability to out-insult any other dragon in the Hybrid Underground. She can combine the frostbreath and fire to create frostfire Windrider has genes from wolves, various species of cats, peregrine falcons, and the seven dragon tribes. Tidepool originally wanted Hellfire to make Windrider invincible and obey any orders he gave her, but that backfired when he saw what Hellfire had done instead. Quotes: "Let me go, you Fools! I didn't even do anything to your stupid, insipid little plans! So let me go RIGHT NOW!!!" ''~Windrider to guards when she got captured ''"You'll pay, you camel faced, frog headed, donkey eating goat farters!" ''~Windrider insulting the guards ''"Like you're any ''less ''of one?" ''~Windrider to Tidepool when he says that she is a traitor to the Phantom Brotherhood "''I heard that thought you had. The one about me being a hybrid. Well, let me tell you, NightWing, I. Am. NOT. A. Hybrid!" ~''Windrider to Nightvoid in response to the fact that he thought she was a hybrid "''It's just WHAT?" ''~Windrider to Nightvoid when he was taking too long to say something "''I could burn your throat out ''RIGHT NOW, NightWing, but I'm feeling merciful today, so I'll let you live." ''~Windrider to Nightvoid in response to his answer to a question she asked him. "''Some stupid dragons doing stupid things and treating me like a lab guinea pig. Jabbing me in the neck with countless needles and just doing stupid experiments." '' ~Windrider when asked about her appearance "''My name's Windrider. What's yours?" ''~Windrider to Nightvoid Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:SkyWings Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)